frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180417215604/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180420203902
Like Olaf and Marshmallow, the Snowgies represent a certain element of Elsa's personality; in this case, her long dormant mischievousness and love for fun. *When the Snowgies are conjured, they appear in flashes of magic which take the shape of a snowflake. *Strangely, Olaf can be seen with his flurry throughout the short, while the Snowgies move throughout the courtyard and castle unharmed by the warm climate. It's unknown why the Snowgies do not melt, despite being in the hot weather of summer. This contradicts with the first movie, where, if not for his personal flurry created by Elsa, Olaf would have been melted after Elsa restores the summer. *One of the Snowgies has a face that looks like Baymax's face. *Originally, Marshmallow's render bore a greater resemblance to Olaf. His body was divided and less smooth, and his arms were made from uprooted tree trunks with their roots as his claws and lacked icicle spikes. *Originally, Olaf was meant to name Marshmallow upon their first meeting in Elsa's castle, as well as deem him his brother. However, this was dropped in the final film. Nevertheless, Olaf is still the only character in the film to refer to Marshmallow by his name, thus keeping the naming of Marshmallow in the film, but in a much different way. This would mean that, though Elsa created Marshmallow, she never actually named him. **Interestingly enough, this setup is used when Olaf meets the Snowgies. *Before the concept of using a giant snowman as a giant monster, Marshmallow was originally going to be a polar bear. *Marshmallow is afraid of fire.6 *Olaf may have been inspired by "The Snowman", another Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale, where the eponymous snowman falls in love with a warm stove, but cannot be with it because he would melt from it. As a result, he does not enjoy the cold weather. Eventually, the weather changes, causing the snowman to melt away. *His role resembles that of the sparrows that assist Gerda in "The Snow Queen". *Olaf's name came from an Old Norse name "Aleifr", which means "ancestor's descendant" (referring to the fact that Olaf is Elsa's "descendant"), and is Nordic for "treasure". It is also pronounced "oh, laugh", referring to his role as comic relief. **Coincidentally, "Olaf" was the name of five kings of Norway, the country where Frozen takes place. *Before "In Summer", Olaf had a song titled "Hot Hot Ice", which was eventually scrapped.8 *Olaf makes a cameo in Homer Simpson's video for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. *Olaf is the only character from Frozen that did not appear on [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time Once Upon a Time]. The reason for this is because the creators of Once felt he would not fit into the story they were going to tell on the show.11 *During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Olaf was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. *In 2017, an Olaf balloon was featured in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade—designed by Chris Buck. *Olaf's personal snow flurry only appears on warm days. It does not appear when it's cold outside. *Olaf does not bend his arms, except in the fantasy scenes during the "In Summer" number.